bonesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Woman in the Garden
The Woman in the Garden is the thirteenth episode of the first season of Bones. Summary Bones and Booth arrive in Little Salvador where a suspected gang member (later identified as Jose Duarte) has been pulled over. They find a Mara Muerte tattoo on his neck (they are a feared gang in the area) and female remains in the trunk. They are asking questions when shots are heard and they are being shot at in a drive-by shooting. The shooters get away and so does the gang member. Back at the lab they find out the victim was a Christian because she had a rosary on her. Reports state that she was hit hard on the head. Meanwhile, Booth is interrogating Miguel Valleda. There he learns that the drive-by shooting was made by other Mara Muerte gang members. Brennan then learns that the victim was pregnant. They find where she was buried and learn that there was another body buried nearby. They link the remains back to Senator Alan Corman. There they meet Hector, the house manager, and Logan, the Senator's son. They identify the gang member from the car as Jose Vargas. They also find the second body. They head over to Jose's house and find his wife and son, who will not talk with Booth or Bones. Back at the lab they find a hereditary condition linked to both victims. They were father and daughter. They also conclude that the father was not murdered, but died of cancer. Somewhere down by a hospital Jose is thrown out of a car, nearly beaten to death with a note on his chest addressed to Booth that says "Special delivery for Agent Seeley Booth FBI". Jose was beaten by his own gang. They find out that the two bodies were his sister and his father by the hereditary disease. Jose tells them that their family name was Duarte and that his sister was named Maria and their father was Augustine. Booth gets the gang unit to bring in the leader of Mara Muerte. Bones gets into an arugment with him that leads to a fight. They trace the murder weapon back to the Senator's house. Bones and Booth find out that Maria was sleeping with Logan. They find that Maria was pregnant with Logan's child and that she was pulled off a ladder and hit her head on a bed pole. Hector confesses to the murder of Maria but says it was an accident. Booth gets word that Mara Meurte has put a hit out on Bones. Bones puts on a funeral for both Maria and Augustine. Booth meets with the leader of Mara Muerte and tells him that if anything ever happens to Bones, that he will come after him and kill him. Nobody sees, nobody knows. Jose says he will pay Brennan back. Bones is mad at Booth when he misses the funeral. Cast Main Cast * Temperance Brennan - Emily Deschanel * Seeley Booth - David Boreanaz * Jack Hodgins - T.J Thyne * Angela Montenegro - Michaela Conlin * Zack Addy - Eric Millegan * Daniel Goodman - Jonathan Adams Guest Cast * José Vargas - José Pablo Cantillo * Senator Alan Corman - Michael Cavanaugh * Kate Corman - Dey Young * Logan Corman - Matt Barr * Hector Alvarado - Mike Gomez * Ramon Ortez - Emilio Rivera * Miguel Villeda - Robert LaSardo Featured Music *"Nada Es Para Siempre" - Elefante *"Rey De Reyes" - Sporty Loco Notes Quotes I don't know what that means External Links Category:Episodes Category:Season 1